When Blood Falls
by Lilith Thorn
Summary: Three mysterious girls show up in a small, secluded village. As they try to discover who.. and WHAT they are, more and more people will die. A spin off OC story.
1. Blood Stains

"There's been a breach!" a voice over the intercom sounded down a lonely dark hallway. "All units to Area 5 – B!" Silence. The girls ran, their bare feet sounding a pitter patter against the steel floors. They tried to keep silent in the dark lit room, but they could not help but pant as they continued. They were trailing a thin line between freedom and death. An alarm screamed in their ears as the door in front of them suddenly opened. They halted in front of the door. Waiting on the other side, were guards. Armed forces. There were at least twenty.

"Oh no!" the smallest of them sobbed while the other girl beside her clentched her fist and ground her teeth. "There's more men behind every door." "Suck it up!" the last girl, the oldest one, whispered sharply. "What else did you expect? We'll just have to kill them all!" as the door finished opening, one of the men ordered fire. Bullets flew. The smallest one hid her head in fear against the one beside her. The other two focused their attention on the bullets.

And they stopped in mid air. The men kept shooting but none would fly farther than two meters from the girls. "Take care of them.." one said, clutching the small girl close to her. The other smirked and walked, unharmed by the rain of fire. For a second of eternity, the tearing of flesh, breaking of bones, and screams of man echoed throughout the confines of those steel walls, each wail followed by the splash of blood. Then there was silence. The one who stayed behind waited for the other as the stroked the hair of the small child in her arms trying to silence the quiet crys. Then her voice broke the silence she herself created, as cleanly as a crack on a glass mirror.

"They're dead." And so they ran. Once more then ran, and the process would begin once again. The girls would kill and live as they ran for their lives while the smallest one would cry and shake. Though young, she was not crying out of simple fear, but simple understanding. She knew what crime they were committing, and no matter the cause, they would be stained with the sin.. like a blood stain.

They didn't stop running. The hallways seemed endless, and the blood flowed continuously. They didn't try to keep quiet anymore, for now their attempted escape had certainly been made clear. Every human in the building knew. And every one of them was pit against them. They had killed so many that their bare feet tracked blood along the ground. The smell was horrid.

"Keep running!" The girl tugged at the hand of the little one who had slipped and fallen in a puddle of blood. She sat in it, staring at the red of it. The crimson sin they all commited. Her tears fell once more. "I don't want to!" she wailed. "Would you knock some sense into her!" The other one snapped. "They're coming!" the pounding of shoes on steel confirmed this. She bent next to the little one." "We have to run." She said, trying to sound calm. The running feet were getting louder. "The b-blood…" was all the she replied. In one fluid motion, the little one was in the arms of the girl. Startled, she screamed. "Noooooo!" but they ran. Redemption was no longer an option.

The guards turned a corner and saw them. "Fire!" More still bullets. More screams. More blood. The little one screamed as they continued running. Finally, they saw one giant door covered with with black and yellow strips that strecthed to the ceiling. The way they had come in so long ago.

"There it is!" the oldest pointed. "Home free!" The other one, now looking, turned to see the eldest as she turned the door into scrap metal. The winced as a bright light shone on her. Turning to look, her eyes widened at the sight of a full moon. She had to remind herself that she had to keep moving. Together, they all ran outside. The night air whipped at their bare skin, turning them cold. They ran out farther and farther.. then the eldest stopped. The other two almost ran into her. "What is it?" she questioned. Her heart pounded from the running and from the fear. Nothing good would ever make the eldest stop. She pointed in front of her. The other looked. The ground broke away to form a high cliff, at least fifty feet high. Below was a long winding river. She sucked in her breath as the eldest swore. The little one still shook. Then the two felt something cold pressed to the back of their heads.

"Don't move." A voice growled in their ears. They froze. Now the feet of soilders became clear to them. Guns rustled in the hands of the troops. There were so many of them. "Now come with us." The cold voice slithered in the night air. The small one looked up at the one holding her. She stared back, horrified to see more than her own reflection of terror in those eyes.. but relief? She turned to the eldest and that made her even more frightened. She was grinning wickidly.

"Oh sure.. we'll come with you." She said slyly. Looking over at the other, she met her fearful look. Her grin just widened. "Not." She grabbed her hand so fast the person with the gun behind them couldn't react in time. And then, in the second of confusion she had formed, she jumped off the cliff.. dragging the other two with her. Their screams echoed like the men they had killed, but the last laughed, delighted. Death seemed to suite her. And as they fell, the blood stains of their sins fell with them. Their stains would follow them, even to the grave.


	2. Found

"Hey! Look over here!" an echo? More sounds. What were they? She didn't know. She tried to see but all was dark. "Are they alive?" the voice was frightened now. She could hear it more clearly now. Definitely a little boy's voice… but where was it coming from? She tried harder to see, but to no avail. "I'm not sure..." a different voice. There were two people. But who were these people? She tried to speak, but no words came to her lips. "Check her pulse!" the firs voice cried.

Then she felt movement then. They felt like fingers... on her neck? She tried to move, but it had no different effect than the other things she had tried. So she was still and silent. _Is this death? _She worried. But then again, why would death ask of confirmation of the dead? The desire to know what was going on was eating away at her. _What's going on? _Then she began to see. It was a light at the end of her vision, a creamy orange yellow color, like a sweet dream. Slowly, she blinked to awareness. It was a cool afternoon. She became aware that she was wet… and naked? She stirred.

"Hello?" she heard her voice, which sounded dry, tired, and confused. A gasp followed, and she heard someone fall backwards. She turned her head to see a boy looking at her in shock. His brown hair fell over his dark eyes. He pointed a shaking finger at her.

"W-who are you? And why are you naked?" he yelled, face turning red. She blinked. "Hey look brother!" the little boy said. She turned to look at him, and he seemed to be a chubby, smaller version of the first boy. He pointed to her head. "She has horns!" She reached her hands up to her head, and sure enough, she felt the horns.

Suddenly, images flashed through her head. There was blood, and death, the full moon; her body shook as they flew through her mind. She clutched her head with her hands and the older boy looked worried. "Are you ok?" she didn't hear. She saw the girls then, one crying and the other laughing as they fell… and she gasped.

"Where are my sisters?" she yelled. He tumbled over again, startled. "What?" he said. "My sisters!" she tried to stand but she fell over. The smaller boy caught her hand so she didn't fall. The older one stood and helped her to her feet. "Don't worry; I'm sure they're around here somewhere." He looked at her. "What's your name?" she looked at him, dazed. For a moment, she was unsure. Then words came to her lips.

"Trina…" she said quietly. "Trina? What an odd name." the boy said. "My name is Kiba Harate. And this one is my brother Tohru." The little boy looked over at her shyly. Kiba smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you two but I have to find my sister's…" Kiba placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, we'll find them." Trina saw Kiba turn to Tohru. "Tohru, take Trina to grandpa's. Get her dried and some clothes to wear."

"But my sisters!" Trina cried. Kiba let go of his hold on her as Tohru took her hand. "I will look for your sister's. Please go with Tohru, before you catch a cold." Trina looked at him, mouth open unable to think of what to say and Kiba smiled. Before she knew it Tohru was tugging her hand and leading her along a dirt path. Trina suddenly noticed she was cold. She crossed her arms around her chest, shivering. She followed closely behind little Tohru, looking at where they were going. It seemed the dirt road was pretty well traveled, sets of footprints embedded in the dust. Trees lined the road, and on either side, green forests stretched out. Crickets chirped in the distance, and the wind gently rustled the leaves. She could not help but feel at ease. She gave a slight sigh, which caused Tohru to look at her. She looked back at him, and there were questions in his eyes. For some reason, he managed to hold his tongue. He looked back forward and continued to lead her to… where were they going anyway?

"Where am I?" she asked quietly. Tohru kept walking. "You're in Hanakaze village." He said. "Most people don't know about it. It's hidden inside of a thick forest and we don't have any other towns close by. We only have a population of about two thousand five hundred." Trina listened interested while watching a strange looking creature with bright wings flutter off into the forest to her right. She figured from the information given to her that a village was like an area where people lived. She thought she heard a mention of them somewhere else before, but she couldn't remember.

"So where are we going?" she asked. "To grandpa's house. He lives nearby, outside of town. He will take you in. I bet your parents are worried though._ A house must be a living quarters_, she would assume. But…" "Parents? What are those?" Trina asked confused. Tohru stopped in his tracks and turned to stare at her in amazement.

"You don't know what _parents _are?" he asked, mouth once again agape. Trina shook her head shyly, feeling awkward that she didn't know something that this smaller boy knew and clearly thought everyone should know about. _Why would someone other than my sisters worry about me? _She wondered. She saw the boy move his mouth once more, about to ask more questions she guessed, but then thought better of it. He turned and started walking again.

"We're not far now. Don't worry, when we get there, we'll get you clothed and something to eat too." As if on cue, her stomach started to rumble. The boy glanced behind her and smiled. Trina could not help but smile back. "Thank you." She said.

They only walked a little further, when she say an oddly built structure on the side of the road in a clearing of forest. It lay on a patch of smooth green grass; with the dirt trail they walked on separating and leading to a door on the outside wall. It was rather small, and made of wood, but she could see inside of a little hole in the wall covered in glass that there was a warm glow. It seemed almost... friendly.

"There it is!" the boy said proudly. "Grandpa's house." Trina nodded. "It's nice." She said. She had learned before that people always liked complements… where had she learned that again? She saw the boy's chest puff out, very delighted that she had said that. She smiled once again. They followed the dirt path up to the front door. Tohru then opened the door and walked inside, Trina following.

She gasped. It was so strange inside! When they first came in, the ground in front of them was level, but then she saw that a wood paneling floor rose above it, a few inches off the ground. She saw little Tohru take of the battered shoes he had on and placed them against the wall of the wood paneling in the little dip at the first part of the entrance. _Maybe it's some sort of custom… _She had learned about those somewhere. Once the boy had removed his shoes, he stepped onto the wood paneling, Trina then did the same.

Inside this house, there was a table in the corner with pillows around it. She assumed that's where you sat. She looked in the other corner to see a very large and stretched out cloth chair with a smaller table in front of it. Two other normal cloth chairs stood next to it and there was a piece of strange colored cloth on the floor, right underneath the smaller table. Straight in front of her she saw a dark hallway. Trina then got the strangest feeling of what she later found out was called déjà vu…

"Grandpa?" she heard the boy call. "Grandpa where are you?" And answer met the boy's question. "Over here my boy." It said. The voice was deep, and it sounded tired. It definitely belonged to an older man. Tohru walked briskly to the corner on their right, the one with the strange chair and piece of cloth on the floor. She turned to see that in a corner of that little area, there had been another chair that she hadn't noticed. In that chair, sat a man, holding a gray piece of paper with words on it.

His face seemed gentle, and there were slight crevices in his face where skin folded over, distinguishable but not over powering; just slight. She thought she remembered hearing that those were called "wrinkles". This, she remembered, signified an older man, but she didn't have to look at the wrinkles to know. Atop his head was wispy white hair, almost feathery in appearance but still hid the skin on his head as well as Tohru's did. His dark eyes seemed to match his voice; tired, and deep. And they were now focused intently on Tohru.

"What is it Tohru?" he inquired. Tohru shuffled a little awkwardly, and suddenly became very interested in the cloth beneath his feet. "Well you see…" he began. Trina spoke up then, coming into the old man's sight by stepping behind Tohru.

"Are you 'grandpa? You have beautiful house." She said, trying to start on good ground with this man as she had with Tohru. She saw the man's eyes widen and his mouth drop slightly, and the familiar look of shock crossed over his face. She saw Tohru's back stiffen, and he seemed very uncomfortable. Trina faltered, aware of the possibility that she had done something wrong. She also became very interested in the cloth beneath her, and looked down. It was silent for a few moments, and then she heard the old man speak up.

"Tohru who is this? And what became of her clothes?" a bit of laughter had entered his voice with the last question. Tohru and Trina both looked up to see him smiling. "Grandpa I found her!" Tohru said, suddenly confident in himself. She saw the man's eye brows meet. "You _found _her?" he repeated. Tohru nodded, "Yes sir, in the river. She was naked and asleep. She said she had sisters, Kiba is down there looking for them right now." Grandpa pondered over all of this. "I see…" He turned to her then and smiled. "Tohru will lead you to the laundry room for some clothes." On cue, Tohru walked quickly off into the hallway. Dazed, Trina followed.

When they first approached the hall, Tohru touched a little white pad on the wall. It made a clicking sound, and suddenly, the hallway filled with light. Trina blinked as her eyes adjusted. When she looked again, she saw the hall was filled with doors. There were six in total, three on one side and three on the other. The end of the hall way was a blank wall. She followed Tohru into the first door on the right. He step inside and she followed.

The room was white and pretty dull. There was a sink and some clothes hanging around in different baskets. He bent down to one and searched through it. "Here we go." He said. He handed her some clothes. "Put these on." He said. She saw a white piece of cloth with three holes. She put it over her head, assuming it went on her torso. Then she saw a smaller blue piece of cloth that had two holes. She stuck her legs through the holes and pulled it up. It covered most of her lower body, but her legs were left bare. She assumed that was presentable enough. Tohru looked at her and nodded.

They left the room then and entered back into the main room. Trina saw that grandpa had gotten up. He was wearing a long dark gray robe, and he was in a small little area she hadn't seen that was attached to the place on her left when she had first come in, the one with the pillows. He turned to them when he heard Tohru shut the door to the "laundry room". He was holding a silvery metal ball in his hand.

"So rude of me not to ask, but what is your name miss?" he asked. "Trina." She said. "Trina... what a beautiful name." he said smiling. She felt warm inside. "Come Trina, I have this for you to eat." He must have made the same inference that Tohru had about the last time she had eaten. She walked over to grandpa slowly, and stood in front of him. He handed her the metal ball, which was much lighter than she had expected. \She looked down at it confused than back up at grandpa. "I don't eat metal sir…" she said, wondering what other strange "customs" these people had.

Tohru shot her a look but grandpa only laughed. "That's just the foil." He said, still laughing. He bent his hands down to the metal ball, and with his fingers, pulled the metal back. Trina's eyes widened at the marvel she had just seen, for when the metal bent back, there was a white substance inside of it. "It's a rice ball." He explained. "You hold it in the palm of your hand and take a bite out of it." Trina sniffed the "rice ball". Then she slowly took a bite. It tasted good! She hounded into it then, feeling how hungry she was. She took huge bites and swallowed. When she had finished, which was seconds later, she felt satisfied. She looked to see Tohru with his strange curious expression and grandpa's warm smile. "I'm glad you liked it." He said, very much amused. Trina blushed and handed him what was left of the scrap metal. "Thank you for that rice ball. It was delicious." "You're welcome." He said. He took the metal in his hands and rolled it up into a smaller ball, then threw it into a small bin lying against a wall. Trina felt a long yawn come to her lips.

"You're tired." Said grandpa. "I'll show her where the guest room is!" Tohru said immediately. Grandpa nodded. "You should get some sleep Trina. We all should." Trina nodded as well. "I suppose you're right…" then she remembered something. "But what about Kiba! I haven't seen him in a long time, isn't he going to sleep?" Grandpa smiled once again. "Once Kiba sets his mind on something, not much can interfere with it, and his mind is now set on finding your sisters. We'll probably see him in the morning. "But what if something ha-"grandpa waved aside her worries. "Trust in the boy. He knows what he's doing." Trina felt Tohru tugging on her hand. "Come on, time for bed." He said, with authority. Trina turned to say something to grandpa but his kind smile silenced her. Dumbly, she followed Tohru back into the hallway.

This time, they entered the door farthest away on the right side. He opened the door and she once again, followed him in. There was a cushioned frame in one corner, and another piece of cloth on the floor. She looked at the strange furniture. It looked like that long chair she had seen in the first room, but it had some sort of sheet on it, and a pillow. "Is that where I sleep?" she said, pointing at it. "Of course!" Tohru exclaimed. "You aren't going to sleep on the floor." She looked at it, walking to it. Carefully, she sat on the sheet. It was very comfortable. She laid back on it, her head on the pillow. Also very comfortable "You're supposed to get under the covers." Tohru told her. Blushing, Trina did so. Even more comfortable. Tohru nodded his approval. "Good." He turned to leave.

"Tohru…?" she said. He stopped and looked over at her. "Yea Trina?" She smiled. "Thank you." He smiled back. "Goodnight." He went out into the hall way, and no sooner than when he shut the door did Trina drift into sleep.


	3. The Demon

Trina dreamt that night. She awake in the darkness of her own mind. _Hello? _She called. No answer. She took a step. Then another. _Hello? _Still no answer. She felt a fearful presence in the dark; she knew something was there... why was there no answer? _I know you're there!_ She screamed. She felt herself tremble. _Show yourself!_ No answer. She looked on into the dark, frightened. Her shaking increased. _Behind you… _she froze. There was indeed someone behind her. Someone evil. _Who... who are you? _She wouldn't turn around, afraid of what she would see.

_Relax… _the voice said. She could feel cold air from the breath of this person on her back. She shivered. _I am your friend. _Trina clenched her fists. _You fucking liar! _She turned around to swing a punch at the one behind her. But her fist went through nothing more than air. No one was standing there. She felt her heart pound. _Show yourself you coward! _The voice laughed. _Me? A coward? I am not the one who shakes._ Trina tried to still her body, but it would not stop its trembling. She could not undo this fear she felt.

_What do you want with me? _She asked. She felt ashamed how she could not keep her own terror out of her voice. _Relax… I only want to help. _The voice slithered like a serpent about to strike. _Help? I don't need help! Leave me alone! _She screamed once more. _LEAVE ME ALONE! _The voice was suddenly behind her again as it spoke its next words. _I'm afraid not. I wouldn't, even if I could. _Laughter. Sick twisted laughter. She had heard it before, from her own sister… when they fell…Trina remained still as the demon continued to speak.

_You don't remember do you? Why did you fall? Why were you naked in a river? Why don't you know these simple terms everyday people know? And most importantly… Your horns. _Trina's hands instinctively went to her horns on her head. They were still there. What were they? And why did she have them? _You see…? There is so much you don't know. _The voice then whispered. _But _I _know. _A chuckle. _Well get on with it then! _Trina snapped. She tried to make her voice sound like she had authority, like Tohru's voice did. She failed. _Impatient are we? _It laughed. _Very well then. I will tell you about your horns. Since you're so curious. _Trina waited in silence for a few moments that felt like eternity. Then the evil voice came back.

_You are not human. _Trina stiffened. The words seemed so familiar, but she didn't know why. She didn't like it at all. _What are you talking about? _She said, angered. _Of course I'm human! _The voice laughed it's cruel, insane laughter once more. _No you aren't. You're a monster. A killer. _It couldn't be… _That's not true! You're crazy; you don't know what you're saying! I never killed anyone! _The voice laughed once again, even louder. _Oh…? Then explain this._

She felt a hand press into the back of her head. There was silence and serene darkness… then horrid chaos. Images flashed in front of her eyes, horrible images. She closed her eyes tight, wanting them to disappear, but they only became clearer. The bodies of dead men, the blood that splattered the dark halls, her crying sister begging them to stop. _No! _She thrust her fist at the wretched demon, wanting with all her being for everything to stop. And it did. But she hadn't punched the demon. She felt pain in her fist and a warm liquid following over her hand. She opened her eyes and looked on in horror. The demon was no longer there. But a mirror. A long mirror. She had punched it, breaking the glass. Her hand now bled, but she did not pull her fist back. Instead she stared at the image of herself, reflected in the mirror.

The cracks of the mirror created tears in the image, but she could still see. Her hair was a light pink that trailed to her shoulder. Her matching eyes stared back her in shock. Her naked pale skin seemed to shine under a light that was not there. And on her head… were the horns. The ugly, demonic horns. She stared in absolute horror, the mirror reflecting the same expression.

She heard the voice begin to laugh its twisted laughter again. _You see? You are a monster. You even look like one! _Trina fell to her knees, staring at the image. _It can't be... it just can't be true. _She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She saw the image tear as well, staring in utter disgust at what she was. At what they were. _But it is. _Said the demon. Trina closed her eyes. _Prove it. _The voice knew what she meant.

Silence. Then a reply. _Very well... open your eyes. _Trina did so, and met eyes with the image in the mirror once again. And she was speechless.

The image now showed her, covered in blood, on her feet with her eyes wide. They stared back at Trina, crazed and monstrous. Four clear arms stretched from the back of the demon in the mirror. And they were also covered in blood. Bodies lay beside her. Piles of bodies, people with fear in their eyes that stayed after they were killed. The blood of the innocent flowed like a river beneath her feet. The demon looked at Trina and for a moment just stared at her. Then it smiled and spoke. _You're a monster. _

Trina screamed.


End file.
